Assassin Canarrow Christmas: Mistletoe Moments
by changingdestiny40
Summary: This is a 4 part series of short drabbles showing the different moments Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa were caught underneath the mistletoe.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a four part Assassin Canarrow Christmas drabble showing the different moments Oliver and his wives Sara and Nyssa were caught underneath the mistletoe.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow" or its characters they're the property of DC, Warner Brothers, the CW, and its showrunners.**

 **Canarrow**

Oliver and his wives Sara and Nyssa were busy wrapping up the Christmas presents in addition to putting together the list of items they needed for the Christmas Dinner they'd be preparing for themselves and their guests. Considering that the guests would include not only their family members but basically everyone else on Team Arrow and their friends on Team Flash, Team Supergirl, and the Legends Of Tomorrow, they needed to be sure that there would be enough food and drinks for everyone.

In addition to sorting things out regarding the meal plans and presents, they were also trying to figure out where they should place their Christmas Tree, with Oliver saying that it should be in the living room so that their guests could feel its presence while they sat there. Sara however believed that it should be on their lawn because it would look more alive standing outside among nature, just like a regular tree. Nyssa on her part disagreed with both ideas and suggested that their Christmas Tree should be in the dining room since she wanted the dining room to have a real Christmas feel for their guests while they ate.

After a while of working and mild bickering about the tree's placement, they decided to take a break and grab a snack, with Sara and Oliver heading towards the kitchen to do just that for both themselves and Nyssa. While on their way there, they happened to look up and noticed a mistletoe hanging right above their heads. Smiling at each other, they leaned towards each other and captured each other's lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss. A moment later they separated, still smiling, and continued on towards the kitchen while hoping to have more mistletoe moments together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow"**

 **Olissa**

It had taken a lot of work and preparation, but Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa had finally finished putting everything together. The gifts were wrapped, all of the decorations were where they needed to be, and the list containing everything for the upcoming Christmas dinner was completed. Right now, they were currently decorating the Christmas tree. The debate regarding its location had taken quite a long time to settle, but they had all finally agreed to go with Oliver's suggestion to place the tree in the living room, and it made sense because that's where Christmas Trees were typically placed anyway.

While they were decorating the tree, Sara remembered that some of the tree decorations were in the bedroom closet and asked her husband and Nyssa, her beloved, to please retrieve them, which they agreed to do. They made their way to the bedroom and began rummaging through the closet to in order to find the boxes of tree decorations they needed.

Once Oliver and Nyssa had managed to locate the boxes, they began carrying the boxes to the living room, during which they passed through the same area that he and Sara had passed through. Because of that, they also ended up underneath the mistletoe Oliver and Sara had been under. Nyssa was the first to notice it and turned towards her and her beloved's shared husband with a blush. Oliver also noticed the mistletoe hanging above them and smiled amusedly at the fact that he had been caught underneath it twice in one day, and with both of his wives whom he loved more than anything. With that said, Oliver also turned towards Nyssa, used his free hand to cup the side of her face, and kissed her passionately but gently, just like he'd done with Sara.

They eventually separated, with Nyssa's face blushing an even brighter red, and returned to the living room where Sara was patiently waiting for them. Seeing the flirtatious grins on their faces which were directed towards each other, Sara surmised what had happened and gave both her husband and her beloved knowing smiles. The three of them went on to finish decorating the tree, and once it was completed, they felt that it was the most beautiful Christmas Tree they'd ever laid eyes on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow"**

 **Nysara**

Oliver had taken the grocery list he, Sara, and Nyssa had assembled and went to the store to shop for what was needed while his wives relaxed at home on the sofa. While relaxing, they discussed how most of the work had been done and all there was left for themselves and Oliver to do was to cook the dinner after Oliver returned home with the necessary ingredients.

A short while later, Nyssa decided that she could use a nice cup of hot cocoa with marshmallows and got up to prepare some for herself while asking Sara if she wanted a cup of her own. Giving it some thought, Sara decided that it was a good idea and offered to help prepare it, which Nyssa accepted, knowing she could use the help.

As they walked towards the kitchen they also ended up underneath the mistletoe. With a slight chuckle on both their parts, Nyssa and Sara moved closer towards each other and pressed their lips together in a gentle, loving kiss. They eventually separated after a few moments and continued on towards the kitchen where they prepared their cups of cocoa with marshmallows. They then took their cups and went back to the living room to continue relaxing while enjoying their drinks with great content.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow"**

 **Assassin Canarrow**

It was evening time, and Oliver, Nyssa, and Sara were standing and admiring how well they'd completed everything they'd been working on for Christmas tomorrow. The house was decorated, the Christmas Tree was standing tall and beautiful with the sparkling silver star on top, the gifts were all wrapped and underneath the tree, and the Christmas dinner had been prepared and was ready for consumption, along with the cookies and pie. In addition, the dinner consisted of more than enough food for all of the guests who'd be arriving tomorrow.

"We've really accomplished a lot today haven't we?", Sara asked her husband and Nyssa with satisfaction while staring across from where they were towards the lovely Christmas Tree who's lights caused it to glow brightly.

"Indeed we have beloved", answered Nyssa in full agreement with Sara's words. "Even though it took quite a while, it was most certainly worth it."

"You are indeed both correct my loves, but we must remember that everything was done because we worked together", added Oliver, knowing that together, the three of them were a true team who could do anything they set their minds to, including getting ready for Christmas.

It just so happened that at that moment, they were standing underneath the same mistletoe each of them had been underneath during different periods of that day, but this time, it was all three of them at once. By chance they looked up and when they saw the position they were in, they were so amused by the slight craziness of this that they all just burst out laughing. How in the world were the three of them possibly going to kiss each other underneath the mistletoe all at the exact same time? There was no way they were going to pass up this opportunity however.

It took a bit of careful planning, but Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa finally managed to formulate an appropriate solution. They wrapped themselves around each other in a circular group hug, moved their faces very close, and placed their mouths together in a slightly tricky, three way kiss, moving their heads around at different angles. It was a very enjoyable experience for all three of them and lasted quite a few minutes while they each wondered why they hadn't engaged in that type of kiss before and silently vowed to do it again and often. After all, it was one of best ways for them to express their love and desire for each other simultaneously, apart from their bedroom.

Their mouths eventually parted but they still remained interlocked in the group hug, content to remain in each other's arms on this fine Christmas Eve.

 **The End**

 **A/N I meant to have this story posted on Christmas Day, but it didn't work out like that. Sorry you guys. But for those of you who are in a different time zone, maybe you are reading this fic on Christmas Day.**

 **One of the main reasons I've written this along with my other Assassin Canarrow (Nyssa/Oliver/Sara) and Canarrow (Oliver/Sara) fics is because I ship Oliver/Sara and want to make them more prominent on this site. I also would like to watch an Oliver/Nyssa pairing on canon. Furthermore, even though I also ship Olicity, there's more than enough on this site (over 1,000) and it's time for something new. In addition, I also want to create a large, popular fandom for Canarrow and Assassin Canarrow as a backup pairing in order to show the "Arrow" showrunners which pairings those of us who like either Canarrow or Assassin Canarrow we want to replace Olicity if it ends on canon. And I don't want Oliver to end up with Laurel. My ultimate goal is to have 1,000 Canarrow and Assassin Canarrow stories posted on this site as a whole, but I need the help of you my readers and other authors to accomplish this. Thankfully, 5 authors have agreed to join me and 2 of those 5 authors have begun writing their own stories. However, I'd real like others to join us as well. Please join me in reaching the 1,000** **th** **mark for this project, especially since I can't do it alone. Therefore, if any of you ship Oliver/Sara, Oliver/Nyssa, Nyssa/Oliver/Sara, feel there's more than enough Olicity on this site and wants a change BUT AT THE SAME TIME, does NOT want Oliver to be with Laurel, and wants either Nyssa/Oliver/Sara or Oliver/Sara (doesn't matter which) to be endgame on canon if Olicity ends, PLEASE join me in writing fics for Assassin Canarrow and Canarrow and reaching the 1,000** **th** **mark for them. And your stories can be one shots or whatever length you're comfortable writing. Also, please consider marking your stories as Nyssa/Oliver/Sara or Oliver/Sara in order to show your readers what types of fics they are. I'm doing the same.**

 **Here's another new story challenge for anyone who wants it: Slade, as part of his vendetta against Oliver, captures him, Sara, and Nyssa and strands them on Lian Yu. So they have to work together to survive. If you want any other ideas, please go read the end of my other author's notes for my other Assassin Canarrow and Canarrow stories to find them, except for "The First Date", "Nanda Parbat Wedding", and "Arrow and Canary Wedding". Those particular ideas are taken.**

 **Happy Boxing Day to my Canadian readers and all of you have a good day.**


End file.
